¿Pareja?
by artemisav
Summary: No son pareja, solo son compañeros de piso, aunque el"señor sabelotodo" lo haga dudar y confundirse en algunas ocasiones con su singular manera de expresarse...


**Disclaimer:** "Sherlock" pertenece a sus respectivos autores, lo aquí escrito es por amor al vagueo(?)

**Créditos:** Así como Sherlock no me pertenece, este fic tampoco, pertenece a _**Veilchen Jewells**_ en su totalidad, yo solo me he encargado de editarlo y publicarlo (con su debida autorización claro esta) porque me ha gustado demasiado, y sinceramente no podía permitir que este escrito quedara enterrado en alguna carpeta de su computadora ;n;

xxx 

* * *

_**¿Pareja?**_

¿Pareja?

En serio, ¿Pareja?

Le molesta, o dicho aún mejor, le irrita escucharlo.

Al principio había tratado de no darle mayor importancia, porque, al final de cuentas él sabia que lo dicho eran solo meras habladurías de los demás, simples suposiciones y malos entendidos que la gente de una u otra forma terminaban creyendo, por uno u otro motivo carente de razón.

¿Que por que decía que eran malas suposiciones? Pues, por el simple hecho de que no podían ser otra cosa, y es qué, ¿como podría ser posible que ellos fuesen pareja? El que viviesen juntos no tenia absolutamente nada que ver, no era un motivo determinante aunque las demás personas se empeñaran en verlo así, eran simple y sencillamente compañeros de piso, que habían llegado a relacionarse gracias a un conocido en común. El que investigasen casos juntos tampoco tenia nada que ver, simplemente Sherlock le pidió acompañarlo y al no tener nada mas -o mejor- que hacer acepto, la oferta le había resultado interesante, eso no podía negarlo.

Precisamente por eso, le parecía lo mas normal del mundo el que estuviesen en compañía del otro la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eso no tenia porque significar que ellos también estuviesen juntos en un sentido más romántico o sentimental, como al parecer creen todos los demás.

Y es así, no son pareja, solo son compañeros de piso, y aunque el"señor sabelotodo" lo haga dudar y confundirse en algunas ocasiones con su singular manera de expresarse, sabe que son amigos, unos muy extraños y poco convencionales, con muchas mas diferencias que similitudes, pero aun así amigos al final de cuentas.

Es por eso que no entiende, simplemente no puede, no comprende el por qué siempre insinúan y especulan sobre ellos, no tiene nada que ver el que tenga o no novia, o el que estas no le duren mucho; Por que igual, estando soltero o no, siempre de alguna manera daban a entender que entre ellos dos había algo mas, los periodistas eran precisamente quienes mas se cernían sobre ellos como los buitres a la carroña, con miles y miles de preguntas por demás personales y algunas incluso, terriblemente vergonzosas.

Pero siendo honestos, lo que en realidad le resulta molesto, es el hecho de que su compañero nunca diga nada, guarda silencio creando aun mas expectación a su alrededor, justamente, en los momentos en que le gustaría que abriera la boca, demostrara esas brillantes facultades de las que tanto presume y consiguiera de algún modo finalizar el asunto, justamente entonces es cuando menos importancia le da a las cosas y mantiene la boca cerrada.

-Oye, siempre me he preguntado... -duda, por unos segundos, duda de si en verdad debería exteriorizar ese pregunta que le ronda por la mente y no le deja en paz- ¿por qué nunca dices nada? -

-¿Hmm? -Sherlock apenas y retira la mirada del aburrido periódico que ojeaba para observarle a él- ¿nada sobre qué? -

John hace una mueca inconforme, claro, en momentos como este Sherlock tiene la costumbre de hacerse el desentendido y forzarle a él a explicar las cosas a detalle.

-Sobre lo que dicen, lo que insinúan los demás

El otro por toda respuesta apenas y alza una ceja guardando silencio un par de minutos.

-Y.. ¿que es lo dicen e insinúan los demás?-

-Por Dios Sherlock -bufa frustrado- no te hagas el tonto que ese papel no te queda -al ver que el otro no parece entender a que se refiere suspira antes de continuar- Me refiero, a lo que todos dice, de que somos pareja-

-Oh -suelta, simple y carente de emoción- ¿Y es que no lo somos?

-¡Claro que no lo somos!-

-¿Entonces que somos?-

-Compañeros-

-Si lo piensas bien viene a ser lo mismo-

-No, no es lo mismo -John se cruza de brazos incomodo- y aunque lo fuera no lo seria en _ese sentido-_

-¿En que sentido?-

-Ya sabes... -al ver que el otro alza la ceja dudoso y nuevamente actuando como si no entendiera de que le esta hablando, prefiere darle fin a la conversación- ¿Sabes qué? olvídalo, contigo nunca se puede hablar -

Y se marcha de ahí sin mas, dejándolo completamente solo, cavilando en sus pensamientos como siempre.

-Realmente -mira el periódico que aún sostiene entre sus manos, con uno de "esos" artículos en los que se habla de ellos, para finalmente lanzarlo sobre la mesita frente a él- el único con el que no se puede hablar eres tú -suspira con pesadez y un deje de resignación- o debería decir quizás, que eres tú el único que no quiere escuchar lo que los demás tratan de decir...

xxx

* * *

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
